A Long Desired Vacation
A Long Desired Vacation is a story set in the Shamen Jump universe, written by Zeon1. It takes place following the events of the Squire Island Arc, and explores the relationships of the members of Team Newt following the epic battles there. Chapter 1 Marik, Shaman of Blue Flame, was bored, even though he had absolutely no right to be. It had only been two months (two months already?! It felt like ages ago!) since the best members of Team Newt returned from the assault on Squire Island. Ironically, that was the cause of Marik's boredom, as he had a broken arm, one that was slow in mending. Specifically, he had gained the injury during his fight with Commondore, a armored member of Team Squire. Marik had used all of his strength to punch Commandore in the chest, shattering his armor but breaking his arm. And since he was the only one who had an injury, Marik had to stay at HQ while the others kept going after other teams. So the firey haired Shaman, wearing his traditional red tee with white cargo shorts, frowned as he leaned on one of the battlemants that surrounded Newt Mansion. He hoped Natch was okay. The shaman with wild blue hair had never been the same after Lumine's death. While the happy-go-lucky Shaman had pretended to be fine after the funeral, it didn't take a genius to notice that the scars ran deeper. In a way, Marik could sympathise with that. He had watched his grandfather be killed by Team Nocturne when he was young, but not in the brutal way that Lumine had. While she hand't been a official member of the team, her death nearly broke them apart, what with Natch's insane quest for revenge, and Kila's refusal to speak with anyone. Maybe that was why Natch usually went with just Kila on missions. Though the firey she-ninja had proven a effective leader and good Shaman, she had been the only one who had the guts to approach Natch during the rage-riddled days after Lumine's death. Been the only one who could calm him down. "MMMAAAARRRRIIIKKK...." the young female Shaman Chani whined, leaning down on his head, her brown hair dropping into his eyes. Marik brushed them away. "What, Chani?" "I'm kinda bored." "Hah! At least you can except missions! I'm useless here." "So? We can still go places." "Well, were do you want to go?" "Well," Chani said, dropping down, "when Natch and I beat Brawley from Team Tango, the villagers offered this chance to stay at this nice hotel for a weekened..." "And you want to go for a vacation?" "Natch and Kila are probably going to stay in a similar place to recover from the wounds they probably suffered from that Team Raith guy, what-was-his-name?, Slyther." Marik sighed. A chance to get out of the castle and maybe get a chance to take out another shaman... who would pass this up? "Okay, Chani, I'll go." Chapter 2 COMING SOON! Category:Zeon1 Category:Romance Category:Story Category:Original Idea